An aircraft may have one or more surfaces asked to proffer both sound-reducing and ice-protecting features. For example, an aircraft nacelle houses noise-producing engine parts whereby its inlet lip often dons an acoustic panel. The nacelle inlet lip also usually needs to be equipped with some type of ice protection system to avoid engine-intake-air constriction and/or to prevent large ice chunks from impacting internal engine parts.